Harry Potter and the WBWL
by Hasan Saeed
Summary: I suck at this...plz read


The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

Before the **PETITION** I'd like to share a lengthy A/N from author RahXephon (author of The Star Empire an HP fanfic):

"**Author's Notes:** Yesterday, the administrators of this site posted a notification concerning the rating system. This clarification repeated what probably everyone already knew but ignored that sexually or violently explicit material was forbidden. This was likely meant to prevent people from posting naked pictures as book covers, but I can't ignore the slight possibility that they intend to move against explicit text as well.

I've been on this site since 2001. I've read at least tens of thousands of fanfics from that time. I have encountered so many fanfics containing sex and rape, and that's only the hetero portion of this site. There's no telling what depravity yaoi fangirls have posted on this site. I think I must have reported a dozen or more fanfics containing explicit material, only to see these fanfics continue to exist day after day. Entire fanfics devoted to content that would fit right in this site's adult cousin are proudly posted without any deterrent. As far as us authors are concerned, enforcement of the rules and guidelines are non-existent.

But this might change. The administrators wouldn't post the notification yesterday without reason. I am concerned whether this update presages a larger effort to crack down on explicit material. While most of my fics – distasteful they may be in certain parts – are safe, _The Star Empire_ is at a very real threat. I'm not going to risk anything and I've already started to edit certain portions of my fic. I'm rather sad that I have to neuter my lemons. I won't post this fic on other sites because I'm somewhat leery in splitting my reading audience.

**ANGRY EDIT:** After having been informed by a friendly reader that a mass purge was taking place, I have been reading more commentary around the interwebs. It appears that the site administrators delete stories without warning or justification and are mainly directed to offending fics by abuse reports.

This is unacceptable. This regime reeks of fascism. While I readily admit that I have not been very innocent in this fic (and therefore will not blame anyone if it gets deleted), there are many other anecdotes out there of stories having been deleted because of a single M-rated reference that people nevertheless construed as a violation of the rules. This is madness and I cannot think why the administrators would be stupid enough to go through with this tactic. It's very clear now that the administrators don't bother to read most of the fics that they are deleting. Instead of relying solely on third parties, the more acceptable thing to do would be to hire helpers or something to comb through the flagged fics to confirm the report before sending the author a _warning_ to clean up his or her act. I can tell you that the rage and fear that the administrators have sown during their reign of terror has done much to empower their competitors. If FF keeps this up this arbitrary justice, then it might even lose its dominance in the same way Myspace lost to Facebook.

Now on another note, Senyor Fier Menshier (or was it RahXephon?) gave this website link to a downloading program that downloads fanfiction from this site. I'd advise you to download you're favorite stories in case they get deleted by the admins.

fanfictiondownloader(.)net

He advises you to save your stories and upload them later to hpfanfictionarchives or other HP fanfic sites that won't delete them. As said by THE Dark Dragen, the admins delete accounts without a warning what-so-ever and in doing so, enraged the authors.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_(apologies for any duplicates in nom de plumes)_

absolutezero001

Ace6151

acepro Evolution

Agato the Venom Host

Angeldoctor

animegamemaster6

animekingmike

Aragon Potter

arashiXnoXkami

arturus

Auumaan

BDG420

bellxross

Bethrezen

Biskoff

BituMAN

BlackRevenant

Blood Brandy

bloodrosepsycho

blueexorist

brown phantom

bunji the wolf

c i am a dragon

c0dy88

Celelanthier

Challenger

chm01

Cjonwalrus

Daniel Lynx

DAPC

Dark Spidey

Dark Vizard447

DarkIsRising15

Darn2k

Darth Void Sage of the Force

darthkamon

DeathNoteMaker

Dee Laynter

demented-squirrel

devilzxknight86

Dez Guardius

Donalgraeme

dracohalo117

Dragon and Sword Master

Dragon6

Dreadman75

drp83

Dusk666

ElementalMaster16

ENTER THE STARGATE

Eon The Cat of Shadows

EternalKnight219

Exiled crow

Fenrir the vicious

Fenris187

fg7dragon

Final Black Getsuga

FireSamurai

FleeingReality

Forgottenkami

FrancineBlossom

Gallantmon228

Gin of the wicked smile

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Gold Testament

GouberMan

Grumpywinter

Gunbladez19

Gundam Epyion

Harufu

Her Dark Poet

Hisea Ori

Horocrux

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Ihateheroes

IRAssault

Iseal

JAKdaRIPPER

Jay Frost

JazzyJ09

JK10

Kage640

kazikamikaze24

Killjoy3000

kingdom219

KJC2025

Knives91

Konoha's Nightmare

Korraganitar the NightShadow

Kumo no Makoto

kurokamiDG

Kuromoki

Kylekatarn77

Kyuubi16

Lazruth

Leonineus

littleking9512

LLOYDROCKS

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Madhat886

Masamune X23

Masane Amaha's King

MKTerra

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

narutodragon

NarutoMasterSage4040

Nero Angelo Sparda

NightInk

Nostalgic Remedy

Oni Shin

Paco the Taco Maker

Psudocode_Samurai

ragnrock kyuubi

RaiderXV

Red Warrior of Light

reven228

RHatch89

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow

ScorpinokXV

Senyor Fier Mensheir

shadowcub

Sharkteeth

Shen an Calhar

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Shiso no Kitsune

Shywhitefox

Silvdra-Zero

Silverscale

Single Silver Eye

SinX. Retribution

Slayer of Destiny

sleepers4u

Slifer1988

Sliver Lynx

socras01

Soulblazer87

SoulKingonCrack

SpiritWriterXXX

swords of dawn

swords of twilight

taj14

The Dark Graven

The First Kitsukage

The Immoral Flame

The Lemon Sage

The Sinful

The Unknown 007

The wolf god Fenri

Third Fang

Time Hollow

tstoldt

Unis Crimson

Unknown Neo

unweymexicano

Uzunaru999

VFSNAKE

VioletTragedies

Warrior of Olympus

White Whiskey

Wolvenstrom

Xxfreefallangelxx

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

YoukoTaichou

ZamielRaizunto

Zero X Limit

zerolelouch99

absolutezero001

Ace6151

acepro Evolution

Agato the Venom Host

Angeldoctor

animegamemaster6

Hasan Saeed


End file.
